Die  Pod
by lozzie15
Summary: Victor has a new plan. A deadly plan. And it could cause a world catastrophe. The entire teenage popualtion could end up as deadly zombies...and its all because of an ipod? Will Sibuna save the day..or will they end up affected? Please Read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Die-Pod

Hey! Okay, soo ive got writers' block on BOTH of my stories ''House of Sacrifice'' and ''House of vampires'' :/ soooo im publishing another story...okay so do you know the tv series/film ''My Babysitter's a vampire? Well i was watching it like ten minuets ago and one of the plot lines realy creeped me out..but a the same time gave me a brill idea for an Anubis story :) okay soo if any of you do watch that show i apologise for using some of the plot line...but its not excatly stealing it :)

And...if you are like me you proberly havent used your ipod since watching that episode of my babysitter's a vampire/Reading this fanfiction :D lol

BTW: I dont usually do this...but i dont own any hoa anubis character's or i dont own the ''My babysitter's a vampire'' plot :D i only own the characters Jake and Holly.

I also dont own Katy Perry or Bruno Mars :)

Okay, so enjoy :) xx

Chapter One - Roots

Holly's POV

Okay, so me and my boyfriend Jake were watching this film last night...the character's on the film were trying to prove that ghost's exist..i dont believe they do. So..being a ''Great'' boyfriend Jake is forcing me to come with him to our school to see if its haunted at night. Of course..i dont want to do it but i suppose i want to impress him. He is the cutest guy in our year...well except from Fabian Rutter who i used to kind of like...but i guess he's taken.

Anyway, so me and Jake set off from my dad's house armed with torches,camera's and chocolate rolls. Jake insisted that ghosts like chocolate rolls. Yeah right. And my teachers at my school are secret agent cockroaches.

We climb under the metal gate and climb into the school via a broken window which Mr Sweet still hadent got round to fixing. Yet.

Jake set up the camera's on the hallway using the torch light. I looked round. It was realy creepy in the school at night. I look at my watch, a feeling of dread creeping up my spine. It was eleven thirty. I had promised my mum that i would be back by twelve. She thought i had gone round to Anubis House - the sort of boring school for ritch kids. I was going to get sent there but i dident get enough good grades. Anyway, i had promised my mum that i had gone round to Anubis house to hand in a form for my brother. He was going to be sent to live there. How unfair was that?

But the Anubis house kids were kind of creepy. They hung round in like a group. Whispering and staring at eachother in class. One day i asked if i could join their group for Mr Winkler's drama exercises but Patricia Williamson sneered at me and said ''No''

The other's looked at me. Then looked away. I hated that they were such close friends. I wanted to hang aroud with them sooo much. But they were not exactly cool kids or the populars but i thought they were cool...and Jerome clarke was realy fit.

Suddenly i can hear...pop music? It sounds like Bruno Mars...Well not exactly pop music but where the heck is that coming from?

Being like the stupid girls in films i follow the faint creepy tune. Personally i loved Bruno Mars's song ''Grenade'' But here...it sounded realy freaky as if a ghost was singing it..

I gasp and look round. I had been daydreaming about...everything i hadent realised that Jake was gone. Oh god. It was like on the films.

Trying to keep my breathing normal i took off down the corridor. Running as fast as i could. The torchlight bouncing along with me. Illuminating lockers and classroom doors...

Then i hear that song again.

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give<br>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
>Why were they open?<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,<br>Cause what you don't understand is...

''Stop!'' i silently screamed.

Suddenly i stopped running. My mouth was opening and shutting like a goldfish..like a cartoon character.

I reach for my phone in my pocket.

The IT classroom was glowing. A creepy luminous green. And the Bruno Mars Song was getting louder in my ears.

''Litsen'' Came a voice. It was soft and momtone. Empty and emotionless.

I swirled round, ready to whack the intruder with my torch but my hand flys to my mouth in sickening realisation.

It was Jake. But..not Jake.

he looked like one of them zombie things off the films. His clothes were raggedy and his face was white and...roots were growing out of his ears?

What had happened to him?

Suddenly something trips me up. With a gasp and a silent cry i fall to my knees and collapse at Jakes feet.

then i hear a different song.

Katy Perry's new song. Last Friday night.

Suddenly Jake bends down and pushed something into both of my ears...it took my several seconds to realise that they were earphones.

But..they felt..sticky and wet..then i feel something grow out of the earphones...and Katy Perry's song in my head goes all disembodied and buzzy.

I try to pull them out but its no use. They stay in my ears. The song getting louder.

''What..why are you doing this?'' I screamed as loud as i possibly can.

''Its not him..it me'' Came a voice.

I recognised it.

''Victor?'' i gasped. It was the creepy man who looked after the kids at Anubis house.

''Im sick of you kids...with your technology..not anymore..since..them..vermin ruined my plans to become immortal..i will create a new breed of kids..those who lisen to adults and dont disobey orders!''

Then he smiled. I had never seen him smile.

''And all i need to a ipod and..some of the special stuff Rufus left me as a present last week''

He held up an ipod touch and a small vial of something sicky and green. I betted thats the stuff which had made Jake...Well i dont know what it had made Jake into. I suppose i could call it a zombie.

I had to warn them...Victor..was going to turn innocent kids into killer zombies...like on the movies!

The earphones in my ears push against my eardrums.

I can hear Kesha's ''Tick Tock'' now.

Before i know it.. im sinking into darkness...

Okay, i know this is a different idea but i think its pretty intresting. :)

Please review :

Next Time:

Nina: What the hell is that!

Fabian: I think it...used to be a person...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, this i when the story starts getting intresting :)

Chapter 2 - One Sibuna member down.

Fabian's POV

Okay, this is realy creepy. So i went into school this morning early to get some extra sheets of work off Mr Sweet..the corridors stank of...rotting..and..mold. It was disgusting. The corridors were dark too. Dimlit by the small lights on the hallway. I know for a fact Amber will go off on one of her ''Amber Moments'' When she smells it when she comes in for lessons.

Anyway, so i was back to having a fairly reasonable life again. Sibuna had..well we dident have Sibuna meetings anymore..there wasent realy anything to talk about. Victor just stayed in his office now, Joy has been tranferred to a different school, the teachers are acting as if nothing had happend and Trudy is her normal happy self. And..i was dating Nina Martin.

It was all good in the Anubis house hold. Mara had bought a new CD yesterday,downloaded it on to her iPod and i hadent seen her since...weird. Amber was going out with Alfie and to be perfectly honest it wasent going well. Last week on their date he had thrown up on her twice because Jerome had put washing powder on the ice-cream instead of sugar.

I sighed again and walked down the smelly corridor, reaching Mr Sweet's office my eye caught something on the floor.

My sense of mystery came back. I smiled. It had been a boring year since the whole cup of ankh mystery was over. I crouched down and stuck my index finger in the green sticky substance which was on the floor. Strange.

''Eww'' I mutterd. I wiped the sticky stuff on my school blazer and stood up shakily. I had a bad feeling.

''Litsen!'' Came a voice. It was hollow and flat,emotional and montone. I turned around in the deserted corridor.

Nobody was there.

But i could hear something...Music...it was music...I could hear..Was that Kings of Leon?

It was Kings of leon...i recognised the drums and guitars..the piano's and the low pitched singing. But..Why would the Kings of Leon be playing in a deserted school at six in the morning?

''Litsen!'' I heard the voice again.

''Who...who's there?'' i whisperd fearfully.

I tured around shakily to see a young girl...the one in my class with the long red hair and the bright Blue eyes...Hollie Mayson. She looked awfull...her face was white and..were they roots coming out of her mouth and ears?

''What...What the hell happened?'' I managed to choke out.

''Litsen!'' She repeated. Then she grinned. Her expression made me want to vomit. What the hell had happened to her?

''Okay, i can help you..just..okay...just tell me what happened'' i said trying to sound soothing. But i felt ill and wanted to run as far away as possible away from her.

''Fabian Rutter'' A voice a familiar voice...Victor?

I turned to see Victor. He was smiling. He never smiled.

''I was just erm..okay..Hollie she's not feeling very well and i realy must get going...'' I said then i turned to run off down the corridor but Victor grabbed me and pulled me back.

''Get off me!'' i screamed, struggling and yelling but he wouldent let go.

The i felt something squishy go into my ears.

They felt like...earphones?

Vicor held me in a tight grip.

''What..what are you going to do to me?'' i yelled fearfully.

Then i saw that Hollie had earphones in her ears too. She was staring blankly at me. The roots and tendrils squrming in and around her mouth and ears. And i was going to end up like that if i dident get out soon!

''Please...Victor let me go!'' i yelled. I tried kicking him but he held me tighter. in a crushing embrace which cut off my airwaves. I couldent breathe. I was going to pass out!

I had to warn the others. What was Victor's plan? Why did it involve iPod's and earphones..and creepy zombie kids?

Then i heard another song...Rhianna...her new song...Amber loved it...

The song was loud in my ears.

I headbut Victor with all the strength i could build up. Victor howels in pain and instantly lets go of me. With my hands free i try to pull the earphones out of my ears...

But it was as if something else in my ear was making sure i couldent pull the earphones out of my ears...

I feel faint. My vision went blurry.

Nina..i had to warn Nina...

And the others!

I fall to my knees. I can already feel something sctreaming out of my mouth and ears. suffocating me.

''Let..me...go!'' i screamed.

Victor just laughed.

''Teenagers are idiots these days...they need to learn the meaning of life..'' Victor said. His voice sounded far away.

''So your answer is turning them into psycho zombies!'' i screamed. Still struggling against the tendrils..plant tendrils which held me. How the hell had Voctor got hold of plant tendrils..having a mind of their own?

''Soon Mr Rutter...Kids will be obeying adult orders..and soon the teenage population will be mindless zombies..like you'' He said.

Like me? Oh god..i might hurt someone...

''Good bye Fabian..you were always a pleasure to have'' Victor said happily.

With the last strength i had. Slowly being drained away..i managed to half shout half choke something back at him.

''You..psycho!'' i spat at him.

Then...it was just darkness...

Hiya :) Thanks for teh reviews... keep reviewing :D

Lauren xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I was getting worried. I went to school as normal with Sibuna...but Fabian wasent there. He had asked us to meet him at our lockers before school started. me and the others had been waiitng for at least an hour untill the first bell went for our first lesson.

Where was he?

''Urg..It stinks!'' Amber shouted, she had her hand over her nose. Her face was screwed up in disgust.

''Im worried about Fabian guys'' i said looking at my friends. They looked worried too. Where the hell was Fabian?

''There he is..hey oi! Fabian!'' Patricia yelled. She was pointing towards the fountain near Mr Sweet's office. Fabian was stood by it. Not realy moving. Just stood there. But i couldent see him properly she it might not even be him.

''He's got earphones in..i bet he's litsening to that damn ipod!'' Jerome said laughing, high fivng Alfie.

I squinted to where Fabian was stood in the middle on the corridor. He was staring blankly into thin air.

I ran over to him. I looked at him properly and had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming out loud.

His face was white, green plant tendrils had wound their way roud his face. He was staring at her as if he dident know her.

He did have earphones in. But they looked as if they bad been glued into his ears.

''Fabian?'' i tried not to scream in his face. He was realy freaking me out. He looked like one of those characters of ''Attack of the killer plants!''

Fabian just stared blanky at me. His eyes were a lumionous green. I tried not to vomit.

The others came running over. When they saw Fabian they looked like they were about to run off screaming. Amber's face was pale,Patricia's was as white as a sheep and Alfie and Jerome looked like they were about to vomit any minuete.

''What happened to him?'' Amber squeaked. The corridor was quiet now. The other kids had gone to class. We were stood there motionless with zombie like Fabian. He still had his uniform on but it was staned green and had plant tendrils wound round it. He also had a tendril round his neck. Choking him.

He wasent yelling or screaming...or even panicking. He was just staring at the wall's blankly, still litsening to his ipod.

''Fabian..Mate?'' Jerome whisperd. He sounded scared. Realy freaked out. And worried for his mate.

Then Jerome reached forward and yanked on the earphones.

Fabian dident move. He just carried on staring into empty space.

''Is he in some sort of zombie trance?'' Alfie whisperd.

''Urgg..Oh my god, Thats so wrong!'' Jerome screamed. I felt sick. Extremely sick. And worried for my boyfriend. Because when we tried to yank the earphones out of his ears...a long green tendril oozed out of Fabian's ear and yanked it back in.

''Thats so gross...eww oh my god!'' Amber screamed. She was hopping around screaming. I was suprised the teachers hadent come out to see what what all the screaming and freaking out was all about.

Fabian mate...snap out of it!" Alfie yelled. Then he yanked on the earphones which were still strictly glued into Fabian's ears.

''Whoever's done this to him is a psycho!'' Patricia screamed.

''Dont be so harsh'' Came a familiar voice.

Victor. Suddenly the air turned green. I have no idea how it did. It just did. Zombie Fabian turned and walked off. Leaving me and the others with Victor. Psycho Victor who had done something to my boyfriend Fabian Rutter.

Then, i started choking. I couldent breathe. Something was clogging up my windpipes. Then i realised with sudden horror that a long green tendril was wrapped around my leg..it was dragging me along the corridor.

''Guys!'' i screamed fearfully.

''Help me!''

Then i looked up. And gasped out in horror to see Fabian looking down at me. His green eyes were buring into mine. I felt tears spring to my own.

''What happend to you?'' i yelled. The tendril was still wrapped round my neck and legs.

''Nina!'' Amber screamed. I couldent see her. All i could see was green smoke and Fabian. My boyfriend turned freaky psycho zombie.

What was i going to do?

Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey! :D Thanks for the reviews :)

Please keep reviewing and enjoy chapter four :p

Chapter 4;

Amber's POV

That stupid plant thing had my leg!

''Get off me!'' i screamed as loud as i could.

''Amber...Catch!'' Patricia Yelled from behind me.

I managed to turn my head slightly, the stupid plant tedril had wrapped itself around my leg. Slowly sqeezing it making me yell out in pain.

''Catch what?'' I yelled over Nina's scream's from the other end of the corridor. What had happened to her?

''Nina?'' I yelled. Then there was no answer.

Fabian could of hurt her. Well..not exactly Fabian...more like zombie psycho Fabian.

''Amber..Catch for gods sake!'' Patricia screamed.

I felt saw something black fly through the air. Something small and black. I reached out my hand and reached out for the strange object...

Scissers. Of course.

With the scissers and help from patricia i cut through the tendrils holding my leg.

''Get off me!'' I yelled.

And it did. The plant tendrils which had wrapped themselves around my entire body had retreated down the corridor.

I stood up shakily.

''Where did you get scissers?'' i questioned Patricia.

''No time...Nina's in trouble'' She said.

Alfie and Jerome came running up to us breathing heavily.

''We have got to get out of here!'' Alfier yelled waving his arms around like a nutter.

Suddenly, the lights flickerd off one by one.

We huddled together in the middle of the corridor.

The i saw a figure. A tall slim figure who was coming towards us, slighlty illuminated green.

As the figure got closer. I recognised him...It was Fabian...and a struggling Nina in his arms.

''Let go of her!'' Jerome roared.

Then i noticed Nina had earphones in.

''Nina...she's got them earphones in..the same as Fabian!'' i hissed urgently.

''Guys..just get out of here...he's already...got me!'' Nina shouted weakly. Fabian stared at us. The warm glow in his eyes had gone. Now all i could see in his eyes was pure evil.

''Fabian..can you hear me...snap out of it!'' i yelled loudly.

Alfie rummaged in his backpack, ran off to the water fountain...filled a bottle up to the brim and ran back with the bottle full of water.

''This will work..ive seen it on the movies'' Alfie said calmly.

''Alfie...dont!'' Nina warned.

But it was too late. Alfie had chucked half of the bottle of water at zombie Fabian's face.

As soon as the water hit Fabian, he staggerd backwards and Nina fought out of his broken grip round her shoulders. Then she yanked the earphones out of her ears wincing slightly. The plant tendrils round Fabian's face started squirming...then wrapped themselves around his face.

''fabian!'' I screamed. The other's just stared in horror.

Somehow, while the plant tendrils were retraeting back in Fabian's ears he let out an angry yell of pain and anger and yanked as hard as humanly possibe on the tendrils in his ears.

''He's fighting them!'' Jerome yelled.

With a final cry of anger, Fabian ripped the earphones out of his ears and threw them on the floor where they literally evaporated into green slime.

''Eww..gross!'' i moaned.

Fabian took two shaky steps towards us, Nina was still recovering on the floor. He blinked twice, breathed heavily and then pulled all five of us into a huge bear hug.

''I thought i was plant food!'' He whisperd after the hug was over.

''You were pratically turning into a plant Rutter!'' Patricia said. But she slapped him playfully.

''Oh God, Fabian i thought i'd lost you!'' Nina cried, then she hugged him. Wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, so nothing else bad could happen to him.

''Mate, How did you..you know fight whatever..had...turned you into a zombie..plant?'' Alfie asked Fabian, who was trying his best to yank surviving tendrils off his face frowning.

''Well, i sort of..woke up when i felt something wet hit my face...then i felt as if i was being suffocated..i had to pull them...tendrils off my face before i passed out...then i had to yank the earphones out of my ears before they could take control of me again''

Fabian shiverd.

He looked at us with a grim expression on his face.

''Victor...he's planning on...converting everyone into...well psycho zombies''

Alfie gulped. ''Everyone?'' He asked fearfully.

Fabian nodded, he was about to say something, but suddenly everything went so fast. i saw a flash of green. Then a green plant tendril had wrapped around Nina's leg.

''Nina!'' we screamed, Fabian lunged forward but was knocked backwards with a powerfull inhuman..and possibly supernatural force.

''Dont bother struggling!'' Came a voice.

Victor.

''Mr Rutter...You've brought some willing kids to take part in my...experiment...'' Victor said. Then he appeared out of nowhere.

He grabbed Fabian and pinned his arms round his back.

He then produced some slime coverd earphones from his pocket. He forced two pairs of earpods into both Nina and Fabian's ears.

''Dont touch them..leave us alone!'' Fabian yelled struggling.

''Talk about Die- Pod'' Alfie mutterd.

''Alfie!'' i hissed.

''Nina Martina and fabian Rutter...pity you wont be seeing eachother again...you were such a good couple'' Victor said smiling. He made me want to vomit.

I couldent so anything. I could see the plant tendrils already start to wrap round both of my friends faces.

''Hold on..ive got an idea!'' Alfie yelled.

''Hurry up!'' Jerome yelled.

Alfie came running back, but a plant tendril streached across the hallway, wrapped itself around both Alfie's feet and sent him flying on to the floor. The water spilt everywhere.

''Alfie!'' Patricia yelled. She ran forward. But a tendril wrapped itself round her neck and legs.

Jerome tried to run forward. But Nina now a freaky zombie had grabbed him by the neck and flung him across the corridor.

That left me.

I looked to Alfie and Patricia, they were held captive by the plant tendrils, Jerome being strangled by zombie Nina, and Fabian still struggling and slowly becoming a freaky plant zombie again.

What was i going to do?

Then i did what any other scared teenage girl would do.

I turned and ran.

Review :)

Lauren xxx

Ps. Apologies for the spelling mistakes ;( its realy early in the moring here :/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber's POV

I was the only one left. I ran out of the school's exit doors and down the drive, then i stopped running and bent over, vomiting on the soft grass. 'This can't be happening!" I whisperd, i wiped my mouth and stood there looking at the school for about four seconds.

I had left them. To the mercy of Victor. They had proberly been tunred into psycho plant zombies by now and i had ran away like a small child afraid of the dark.

I put my head in my hands and cried. After a few minuets of crying and sniffling i felt somene gently touch my shoulder.

''Guys?'' I blurted looking up so fast i felt dizy and lightheaded.

I squinted at the figure infront of me. Through my blurry vision caused by my tears i could see Mara looking extremely worried. She had her arms folded and was frowning.

''Amber..Whats wrong?'' She asked kindly.

I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

''They are...psycho plant zombies.. i couldent save them!'' I whisperd/shouted.

''Amber...Have you been...drinking...what do you mean?'' Mara asked me looking alarmed.

''No..Nina,Fabian,patricia,Jerome and Alfie are zombies...i think..i left them in the corridor with Victor...who's evil and wants to turn kids in too...''

But i never finished, because Amber had slapped me across the face.

''What..what was that for?'' I yelled, i touched my scarred cheek gingerly. I was sure Mara had drawn blood.

''To snap you out of it! Where are the others?...school finished ten minuets ago!'' She yelled.

''There all inside...Victor..oh god he's got the whole school!'' I screamed.

Mara looked at me. She looked mortified.

''Amber, What the heck are you talking about..have you hit your head?'' She said.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her back into school. It was slient. The corridors were eerie and glowing a luminous green.

Mara looked horrified. ''What..happend here?'' She stutterd.

''There's no time to explain...give me your water bottle'' I demanded.

Mara gave me her water bottle and i collected some water from the fountain.

''Whats going on..Why do you need water?'' Mara asked fearfully.

''I wish i had a water pistol'' I mutterd.

''Kay, just..if you see the others...ignore them and keep going..okay we need to get out here'' I said sternly.

''Then why did you bring me in here?'' Mara hissed, her voice broke on the word ''Here''

''To prove a point..now just go..okay!'' i shouted.

Mara nodded, then she started walking at snails pace. Me right behind her. ''So whats actually happened?'' Mara asked me.

''I'll tell you as soon as we get out of...WATCH OUT!'' i screamed. A green tendril had came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Mara's arms.

''Get off me!..Amber...is that who i think it is?'' Mara half screamed and half choked. Her voice shaking.

Mara was staring down the hallway. There were two figures.

Jerome and Alfie- Now psycho plant zombies.

Mara staggerd back. She was staring in utter disbelief and shock at Jerome and Alfie. They were staring at us strangely. Their hair was messed up and their faces were suffocated by plant tendrils...and the worst of it?

They had earphones in.

''Mara, keep away from them...as soon as they have got you...theres no turning back...your one of them in less then a minuete!'' I warned.

Mara was struggling. ''Its pretty hard when i have an alive plant wrapped round my legs- get off me!'' She yelled.

I stood there frozen. I wasent going to let what happend to the others happen to Mara. No way.

''Amber...I cant breathe- Alfie...get off me!'' Mara screamed as loud as she could.

'Hold on!'' I shouted.

''To what?'' Mara screamed.

Then, without hesitating i chucked the bottle of water at The Jerome and Alfie zombies. Instantly they let go of Mara, who slipped to the ground unconcious.

I took a step back.

''Mara, you okay?'' I whisperd.

No answer. She was out cold.

I watched Jerome and Alfie do some creepy squirming and staggering around like loonies...finally the roots and tendrils suffocating their face began to retreat back into their ears.

I ran forward and yanked the pairs of earphones out of both boys ears and waited for them to come to.

Jerome blinked and look round. He saw me, then Mara lieing on the floor...then he clawed at his face trying to get the tendrils and sticky green stuff off his face. He seemed pretty freaked out but... calm.

On the other hand, i couldent say the same for Alfie. When he eventally came to. He ran round like a headless chicken screaming and yelling, clawing at his face and muttering swear words under his breath.

''That *bleeping* *bleep* Victor...is going to turn everyone into *bleeping* *bleeps!* we have to stop him..and he's still got Fabian,Patricia and Nina!''

Me,Jerome and Mara, who was recovering stood there in silence..staring at Alfie who had expressed his emotions...out loud.

Jerome turned to me.

''Amber, you left us...why did you leave us?'' He demanded. I swear i saw tears in his eyes.

''I..was scared...'' I murmerd looking him in the eye.

He nodded and sighed. ''Right...We have to find the others...god knows where they are'' He mutterd.

Without thinking about what i was about to say i blurted to Alfie, ''You should know where they are...did you talk to them..are they okay?''

Then, i slammed by hand over my mouth. Oops. I had kind of forgotten about the whole ''Zombie'' thing.

Jerome facepalmed, Mara sighed and raised her eyebrows at me and Alfie exploded.

''Yeah, Sure Amber!...I was soo totally concious when i was a freaking psycho zombie!'' He spat at me.

''yeah'' Jerome joined in. ''We talked to them dident we Alfie?'' He said harshly.

Alfie laughed..but you could tell it was fake.

''Yeah..but all we could say was...'' Then he put his arms out infront of him and his expression went dopy and emotionless.

''Brains...BRAINS!'' He said mocking me.

''Stop it...The others are in trouble...Victor's going to turn everyone..or possibly already turned them into zombies...so just cut it out!'' Mara yelled at Jerome and Alfie who seemd to have recoverd from being zombies because they were now acting like zombies.

''BRAINS!'' Alfie shouted attacking me with his hands, curled into claws.

''Stop it...this is not a laughing matter!'' Mara yelled.

Alfie stopped, then Jerome...they looked serious and they both looked at me. So did Mara.

''So, What do we do?'' Alfie asked, he was busy pulling a tendril out of his ear.

''Alfie..dont do that it makes me cringe- right...we have to get out of here and alert the authorities'' I said.

Alfie splutterd, trying not to laugh.

''And say what?...Oh Hiya Mr Officer...sorry to bother you but our mental land lord/carer has turned half the population of our school into half plant half monster zombies...oh and by the way...there's a pig flying over the moon!'' Alfie shouted sarcasticly.

''No offence Amber...But i dont think the police will believe us'' Mara said looking sypathetic.

''Then what do we do...save everyone ourselves?'' I shouted in disbelief.

''Im sure thats what Nina,Fabian and Patricia would of wanted'' Mara said slowly.

''Stop talking about them as if their dead!'' I yelled at her angrily.

Mara sighed. ''Amber...they praticly are dead...brain dead that is...'' She said.

''Okay, lets have a vote...Put your hand up now if you want to go and find the others and kick Victors ass'' Jerome said calmly.

All four of us put our hands up.

''Vote it you just want to go home...lock your door and play fifa'' Alfie said raising his hand.

We all just looked at him in disbelief.

''Okay, where first?'' I said.

''Where do zombies always go first?'' Jerome said quietly.

''The graveyard?'' Alfie said.

''Nope...the classrooms'' Jerome hissed.

''Stay where you are!'' A voice yelled at about one hundred decibells.

The four of us turned round automaticly raising our hands as if we were about to be arrested.

But the voice was familiar...

''We need to get out of here now!'' I screamed, grabbing Mara and Jerome's hand. Alfie held on to my shoulder.

''No..wait!'' The voice shouted. The corridor was pitch black and i couldent see who was shouting - but i knew exactly who it was from the voice.

''Patricia?'' I shouted, i felt a shiver of joy.

''Amber...Oh thank god...are Nina and Fabian with you?'' She yelled.

''No..why?'' Alfie shouted.

Silence.

Patricia...why?'' Jerome yelled.

'''Guys...did you..err...cure Nina and Fabian?'' Patricia asked, her voice was shaking.

''No...Why?'' Mara asked, her voice was shaking now too.

''Because...their standing right behind you...''

DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNN (ignore..haha lol)

Oh and by the way...a few bits in this chapter are references to the 2011 film ''Attack the Block''

And also a reference to the brilliant ''My Babysitter's a vampire - The Brewing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Please review :D

Lauren xxxx

*Sneak Peak* :D

Patricia: ''Guys, dont move!''

Alfie: *Sneeze*

Fabian: Guys, its not gonna brake..so stop hitting it with a spoon alfie!''

Nina: ''Fabian...i dont think he's litsening''

Patricia: Their breaking in!''

*Glass smashes*

''Your not going to die...stay with me!'' *Jerome's voice*

:D

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amber's POV

''Get out of the way!'' Alfie yelled, he pushed me forwards away from Nina and Fabian who had both lunged at the four of us.

Both Jerome and Alfie had gone into ''Protect Friends'' mode and were wacking Fabian and Nina with textbooks and exercise books which had been abandoned on the corridor when all this mess started.

''Take that Rutter...haha!'' Alfie yelled. But he looked terrified and was trying to act cool. Smooth Alfie. Smooth.

''Amber!...You need to soak them...its the only way to stop them...'' Patricia yelled but she was cut of as Nina grabbed her by the throat.

''Killing us?'' Jerome yelled, he socked Fabian in the face with somebody's gym kit.

''Ive got a full bottle of...woah!'' Alfie yelled, he was running towards me with a bottle of water but Fabian grabbed him and yanked him backwards snarling.

Alfie had gone flying and yet again...dropped the water bottle.

''Alfie..now what are we going to do?'' Patricia shouted, she was busy trying to get out of Nina's grip which was proving to be very hard.

''Amber...the fountain!'' Jerome yelled, then he threw a geography book at Fabian's head.

Fabian snarled and lunged for Jerome throat. Jeorme kicked him backwards and he toppled to the floor with a grunt.

''Your tougher then you look Rutter..'' Jerome said breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Then he turned to me. ''Amber...while he's...well...on the floor...grab him and yank him to the fountain and then soak him with water..its the only way!'' He yelled.

I stood up shakily.

''But!...'' I began.

''Just do it!'' Jerome roared.

Scared, i went over to zombie Fabian and grabbed him by his collar, i proceeded to drag him to the fountain and then dunk his head in the basin.

He stank. Of rotting and..moldy plants...He soo needed a bath.

''Bath time'' I mutterd, Then i turned the water to full blast and let the water work its miracle...

Fabian's POV

(SPLASH)

My head and body jolted upwards. I was wet...very wet. What the heck ahd happend? My head hurt and my body ached...

I felt something on my face...with my hands which seemd to have gone to sleep (pins and needles) i clawed at the tendrils and weeds which were wrapped around my face.

Great I had been a zombie. yet again.

That was not going to look good on the CV.

''Has nearly been killed by egyption cup and had been turned into a plant zombie twice...''

Nice work Rutter.

''Ow..my head...OW!''

The worst pain ever. I felt as if i had been wacked by a hammer on the head.

Had someone just wacked me over the head?

Amber's POV

Fabian slowly stood up, his back was facing me so i couldent see his face. What if he was still a zombie?

What if it hadent worked?

Amber Millington always comes prepared...

I took the cricket bat i had been saving for some major zombie slaying out of my bag and wacked Fabian over the head with it.

''Ow..my head..OW!'' Fabian yelled out in pain and turned towards me. Yep. He was back to normal. But he looked like he was about to wack me on the head with the cricket bat i had hit him with.

His face was white, green slime still coverd his face but otherwise..he was okay..but i had to tell him to stop getting either captured or turned into a plant zombie.

''Amber..What was that for?'' Fabian yelled at me. He looked furious but also i could also see that small hint of ''Im glad to see Amber again'' in his brown eyes. Yes. They were brown again. Not that disgusting green when he had been trying to kill me.

''Where's Nina?'' He asked me. He looked round to see Jerome and Alfie fighting a zombiefied Nina, Patricia still getting strangled by Nina and Mara,Jerome and Alfie fighting the green tendrils with wriitng equitment and exercise books.

''So..im guessing ive missed a lot then...'' Fabian mutterd.

REVIEW :)

im soo sorry i cant post much but all you saw In the previous chapter's sneak peak will happen in the next chapter :)

Lauren xxx :)


End file.
